100 Themes
by EnnnA
Summary: A collection of various mostly paired drabbles, begun as a need for Snape and Trelawney. Please bear with me; I am still testing the system.
1. 16 Questioning: Brooding

16. Questioning: Brooding

Sybil Trelawney had often wondered if there was anything she could have done to save him. She was careful not to let that become well-known – her standing among her fellow Divination experts and Seers was tenuous enough as it was without the added burden of lack of faith in immutable destiny.

Still, he _had_ been a colleague, if never a _friend_, precisely, and Sybil, always having relied more on instinct than her negligible Gift, had long believed that Severus Snape could have been her friend, if only given the chance.

And yet, redemption is only an option for the living.


	2. 43 Dying: Listening at Doors

43. Dying: Listening at Doors

In the moments before his death, he had had plenty about which to think, such as, "Damn, that's a big snake", or "Lily was right – _again_". However, foremost on his mind was, or could have been, "I wonder if Sybil knows?" He knew – he remembered, on some level, in the face of his silent, fanged death, that she had only ever had two true visions, both about his… _Master_ and That Boy, never him, but…

He had been there, that first time, if not the second. Eavesdropping might have killed him, so many years later, but hopefully she would survive.


	3. 81 Pen and Paper: Studying

81. Pen and Paper: Studying

Their heads bumped once, twice, three times. He apologized profusely each time – an occupational hazard, she mused, of trying to study from the same cramped parchment as Sev. She glanced up at him and caught him staring back. He blushed and looked away. She followed suit, eager to break the silence. "Ah, Sev," she said, "d'you have that paper on ophiolatry?"

He ducked his head, silently, and handed it to her. She sighed – it was like pulling Alectryon's teeth to get him to _talk_ to her these days, but it was still, as it had always been, well worth it.


	4. 37 Eyes: Watching

37. Eyes: Watching

He hated that Potter boy. Stupid Potter and his stupid friends. He stumbled as he walked, gagging on the stench of the Dungbombs left over from the Foul Foursome's latest prank. It would never wash out of his robes. Of course Lily had been watching. Watching him lose face to Potter once again.

_Dammit, I'm starting to think she knows ahead of time._ It was uncanny – since the last time they'd spoken (arguing about Potter, naturally, and weeks ago), she always showed up to witness Potter and Company embarrass him.

Years later, he could feel that unrelenting gaze of green.


	5. 69 Annoyance: Frustrating

69. Annoyance: Frustrating

The relentless tapping was driving him batty. He turned. "Remus, d'you think you could stop that for a bit? Your blasted drumming is giving me a headache."

Said percussionist gave him The Look and edgily explained, for the umpteenth time that day, "Sirius, I'm _thinking._ I have to get the numbers just right; you know that. This is important, so let me think in peace."

This earned a scowl in return. "Remus, don't make me _sit_ here while you twiddle a damn pencil. Give me something to do instead of watching you do the work while I slowly go insane."


	6. 88 Pain: Penetrating

88. Pain: Penetrating

He winced as he stuck it in.

"Chrissake, Remus, don't close your eyes _now_! What th'hell d'you think you're doing!"

He opened them again, unwilling to continue. "Sirius, I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore."

The other boy grunted, obviously in pain. "Idiot, damn thing's already halfway in. Just finish and get it over with, would you?"

He nodded, complied, and was rewarded with a scream.

"_GAH-BUGGERING-HELL-REM_-mmph!"

Remus quickly clapped a hand over Sirius' mouth and hissed in his ear, "Yell a little louder, then everyone will find out you've pierced your ear _before_ the feast tomorrow."

"…Oops."


	7. 45 Illusion: Pretending

45. Illusion: Pretending

She took a deep breath to steady herself. _Easy there, Lily-girl_. The blood was rushing in her head entirely too loudly – she could see his lips moving, but all she heard was the pounding.

He was standing _right over her_ – how was she supposed to concentrate? At least she knew what he was rambling about – _Quidditch, as always_. Now was her opportunity – he'd stopped to catch his breath. _Quickly, say something!_

"You know, Potter," she said, having regained her composure, "nobody really cares anymore."

_Maybe, just maybe, if I keep pushing him off, he'll figure out how to push back._


	8. 63 Do Not Disturb: Studying

63. Do Not Disturb: "Studying"

He loved the way she sat when she was concentrating, with her hair over her shoulders. _Steady, James, or she'll catch you staring again._ He winced, remembering his battle wounds from last time. The girl knew how to cast a hex. Well, what did he have to lose, after all?

"Psst, Evans," he hissed, "d'you have the time? Because my watch stopped when you walked in the room."

"Potter, you… you _Neanderthal_. Go get a life."

_Well, I suppose _that_ could've gone better… Was she _blushing

He leaned back in his chair, content to have, at least, gotten a reaction.


	9. 50 Breaking the Rules: Escaping

50

50. Breaking the Rules: Escaping

They'd planned it _perfectly_ – all of it, from the setup to the thing itself to the getaway afterwards. So why, _why_ had it gone wrong? His eyes narrowed as they ran down the hallway – it was because of Her.

He'd _done_ his part, done it perfectly, but then She had shown up, and they'd been buggered. There was no way he'd have been able to convince James to get his mind back on track – She _distracted_ James, therefore…

Well, suffice it to say that Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs would almost certainly be adding yet another "Black" mark to their records.


	10. 44 Two Roads: Introspecting

44

44. Two Roads: Introspecting

James was forced to ask himself – what the_ hell_ was wrong with Sirius? Okay, so _maybe_ he'd been "less-than-cooperative" during their last stunt, but it wasn't his fault Lily'd shown up! She _always_ got him distracted…

But James' girl problems surely weren't causing the friction between him and his best friend, so what was?

Maybe they should just get Sirius a girl; that'd surely fix everything. Ah, bugger it. If _Black_ wanted to get all bitchy because _he_ had a crush on The Most Amazing Girl Ever, then…

Then what? Should he pursue Evans, or stick to his comfort zone?


	11. 70 67: Obsessing

70

70. 67: Obsessing

Remus found it quite distracting that they were all crowding him, and had told them so several times.

"But, Moony, how else will we ever be able to learn?" James and Sirius were leaning on each other, they'd been laughing so hard.

"Hush, you two, and let me eat my sandwich. You don't understand." Poor long-suffering Remus – at least Peter was content to nod his head politely.

"Seriously, Moony," Sirius continued, "you have about as much meat sitting there as most people would eat on a sandwich."

Remus shrugged. "Sandwiches taste best with just the right ratio of cheese to meat."


	12. 53 Keeping a Secret: Change, Unchanging

53

53. Keeping a Secret: Change, Unchanging

It was probably a terrible thing to say, but this was their favorite time of the month, both of them. It was bad for Moony, but there it was. What an adrenaline rush, to dodge the Willow until Wormtail ensured that the leafy danger had passed, them keeping the fourth member of their party in check all the while, running, leaping, and _living_ in quadrupedal, toothed, and clawed form.

When the moon waxed full, a benevolent malefactor, Padfoot and Prongs felt the most alive. The thing that kept them together, this shared secret of moon and fur, was their life.


	13. 39 Dreams: Psychoanalyzing

39

39. Dreams: Psychoanalyzing

Sirius sniggered. "Moony, d'you know that half of dreams are of a 'sexual nature?'"

"Sirius, would you _please_ return my textbook? I need that for tomorrow." Remus could feel his headache building. Sirius and James had been like this _all day_; even Peter was playing along with "Drive-Poor-Remus-into-an-Early-Grave Day".

"But, seriously, Remus," Sirius leaned forward, with his predatory stare, which, Remus knew from experience, made girls willing to concede to the aristocratic seventh-year, "this really makes sense – if you averaged _my_ dreams (way more than half) and _your_ dreams (I suppose far less), then you'd get about the right amount!"


	14. 84 Out Cold: Falling

84

84. Out Cold: Falling

Everything he could see was green. He blinked, bemused, and realized he was on his back in the Great Hall, looking into Lily Evans' eyes.

"Good," she said, "you're finally awake. Hold still; Madam Pomfrey is coming, but let me check your pupils."

James lay there, feeling foolish, as she peered even closer into his eyes.

"Well, you've not got a concussion, but that shamrock you slipped on will never be the same." She rocked back onto her heels and stood, the epitome of grace. "No, keeping lying down."

He decided she was even more beautiful when she was concerned.


	15. 82 Can You Hear Me?: Cajoling

82

82. Can You Hear Me?: Cajoling

"Remus, I have nothing to write," Sirius whined, drawing out the first and last words. "Remus," he pouted again, "don't ignore me! Remus, are you listening? _Remus!_ I need a topic! This essay is due tomorrow! Remus, don't _make_ me use the puppy dog eyes!"

His target slouched further into the Common Room chair where he'd been trying to nap. "Sirius, if you don't mind, write your own damn paper. I have been warning you for a week now."

Sirius figured that it must be That Time of the Month again (-Already?-) and decided to leave the irritable werewolf alone.


	16. 23 Cat: Aging and Awakening

23

23. Cat: Aging and Awakening

The first stretch of the morning was always her favorite part of the day, even though it reminded her she was getting older.

Every morning, she woke to the sound of her owl tapping on the window and went to let in. Pallas, a Noctua owl, sat on her post, watching reproachfully and waiting to be fed, while her mistress finished her stretches – roll the neck, pop the wrists, straighten and pop the shoulders, roll the shoulders back, crack all the fingers, pop hips and knees and ankles.

And all those were just _before_ she shifted into her cat shape.

A/N: Just for the record, I wrote this a few weeks before I ever saw this (/s/4115868/5/Resolutions) or even knew that it was being written. Just saying.


	17. 09 Drive: Napping

9

9. Drive: Napping

Was James imagining it, or did the train rides get longer every year?

He yawned, bored – Remus had left, Sirius was off tracking down the snack-cart witch for some cakes, so James was left watching Peter fight off sleep across the aisle.

His head slipped forward until it touched his knees, tucked up to his chest, then it snapped back up, only to fall down again. Just watching was giving James whiplash and yawn.

"I'm _back_, bitches!" Sirius burst into the car, laden with sweets.

James smiled – Peter was a good kid, but Sirius was the life of their party.


	18. 02 Love: Apprehending and Apprehension

2

2. Love: Apprehending and Apprehension

She couldn't remember exactly when she'd fallen in love with James Potter. She knew he'd been chipping at her emotional defenses for years, but she couldn't recall the precise moment. All she knew was one day, her heart finally overcame her reluctance towards emotional vulnerability, realizing like a bolt out of the blue that she, Lily, loved James.

It was more of a gradual process than a sudden epiphany, the falling-in-love-with-her-jerk-whom-she-loved, but she'd been denying herself the full emotional impact and ramifications for ages.

All this passed through her mind in the time it took him to smile at her.


End file.
